It is known that organic materials such as thermoplastic resins, thermosetting resins, natural or synthetic rubbers, mineral oils, lubricants, adhesives, and paints are deteriorated through the action of heat, oxygen or the like during production or use, which are accompanied by deterioration in strength and physical properties, changes in flowability, coloring, and deterioration in surface physical properties of the organic materials attributable to phenomena including molecular cleavage and molecular crosslinkage, resulting in great impairment of their commercial values.
In order to prevent deterioration by heat or oxygen, various phenol antioxidants and various phosphorus antioxidants have been developed in the past. It has been known that organic materials can be stabilized by adding them to the organic materials. However, phosphorus acid antioxidants conventionally used may sometimes have an insufficient effect on deterioration by heat or oxygen and therefore compounds having a more stabilizing effect have been desired.
As a material which solves the problem of phosphorus antioxidants, cyclic phosphites having a carbonyloxyalkylene group are proposed (Patent Document 1). Although stabilizing effects by cyclic phosphites have been improved compared with those by phosphorus antioxidants, they were not satisfactory.
Furthermore, cyclic phosphorous acid esters whose stabilizing effects against deterioration by heat or oxygen have been more improved are also proposed (Patent Document 2).    Patent Document 1: JP H05-86084 A    Patent Document 2: JP 3876479 B